Contrarietas
by dumblesbashing
Summary: Alice Potter, Harry's twin sister, is the unnoticed twin. Ignored by her family, she is a Slytherin at heart. Becoming friends with Draco Malfoy may change the future of the Wizarding World. OC/Draco. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Contrarietas Chapter 1**

"Hurry up you two, we need to be going," James called up the stairs. There was a loud crashing noise and two children ran down the main staircase. They were identical twins; one was a girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, the other a boy with short black hair that never laid flat, but partially hid a thin lightning bolt scar, and bright green eyes. They were both ten years old, soon to be eleven.

That very morning two letters had arrived in the post. The letters had informed the children that on the 1st of September they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express, and were to become students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their parents had immediately decided that they would go to Diagon Alley later that day, so that they could purchase the necessary school supplies.

Lily Potter passed the pot of floo powder to her daughter who took it and stepped forward, "But dear, I think Harry should get to go first," James said and Harry smirked and snatched the pot away from Alice,

"Yes, I should definitely go first, you see, I actually have some friends waiting for me, unlike you," he sneered, before stepping into the fire place and leaving.

Alice then took a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fire place and threw it down exclaiming, "Diagon Alley," before the green flames swallowed her and she disappeared, their parents following close behind.

Alice stepped gracefully out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, and brushed the soot off her shoulders, before stepping out of the way as her parents came through. Her father immediately got up and started towards the back of the room, nodding at familiar faces as they went. She rolled her eyes at her father's enthusiasm as he led them through the back of the pub, to the little courtyard. He went up a brick wall, next to some rubbish bins, and tapped a combination of bricks, opening up the archway into a bustling street.

They first went into Ollivander's, where they were to find their wands. After much deliberation and the destruction of multiple vases and lamps, Harry was presented with an eleven inch wand, made with holly wood and a phoenix feather core. On her first try Alice was presented with an eleven inch, redwood wand, which also had a phoenix feather core.

When Harry's wand was decided, Ollivander leant in close and Harry shuddered,

"Curious, very curious indeed," he muttered and Alice sighed,

"Excuse me sir, but do you mind telling us what is so curious?" she asked and his large grey eyes flicked towards her momentarily, before returning to look at Harry,

"Well, as you so politely asked Miss Potter, I will indeed tell you. I remember every wand I've ever sold, and the phoenix whose tail feather resides in Harry's wand, gave only one other feather. That feather resides in one particular thirteen and a half inch long, yew wand. That wand was owned by none other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So it is curious that one so evil who brought despair to many was chosen by your brother wand. Indeed, I believe that it is prophesised that you will defeat him with that very wand…" he trailed off.

Of course, thought Alice, of course it would be linked to that bloody prophesy. The prophesy had practically ruined most of Alice's life, her father immediately started to fawn over her brother - Harry could do no wrong in James' eyes - meaning that he always had the upper hand in arguments. Lily, her mother, made an effort to not have a favourite, but Alice could tell that deep down, her mother cared more about her son than his twin sister.

After her parents had paid for the two wands, they made their way to Madame Malkin's, to purchase their new robes. When they entered there was already a tall, thin, pale boy with platinum blonde hair, being measured up. When the magical tape measure rolled up and Madame Malkin went through to the back, he slipped off the black robe used for fitting and went towards the racks of robes in one half of the shop.

When Madame Malkin returned and Harry was led up to be measured, Alice slipped away from her parents and went over to the racks where the blonde boy had gone. She walked up behind him, and tapped his shoulder. He turned to face her and she held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Alice, and you are?" she asked, he shook her proffered hand and smirked,

"Well hello Alice, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, so you are one of the Malfoys. A pleasure to meet you. I won't tell you my last name however, as that will lead you to assumptions, and as you don't know me, and I can tell that you are also joining Hogwarts this year, we don't want any assumptions made from family," she replied, and he raised an eyebrow,

"Well, congratulations on working out that I too am going to Hogwarts, and I won't make assumptions as you clearly haven't on finding out my name. I hope to meet you on the train, Miss…" he said, as James cut in,

"Alice! Come here this instance!" he called.

Draco glanced at the hateful look on her face as he called her name, "… Potter," he finished, sneering slightly, despite the way that Alice's eyes were full of hate as she made her way to be fitted.

He received his robes from an assistant, and threw them some galleons, telling them to 'keep the change' as he sauntered out. But his thoughts were filled with the girl, Alice Potter, who seemed not to like her own family, how… strange.

Alice and her family finally left the shop, after Harry had got the extra robes that he had demanded. They crossed the street and entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Harry immediately got into an argument with Lily about getting a huge eagle owl. After wandering around the shop for about five minutes, her eye was caught by a sleek black cat, with amber eyes that seemed to shine in the dim light. She smiled and put a hand through the bars of the cage and stroked him carefully, the cat stood up and purred loudly, rubbing his fur up against the bars as he stretched.

When she went back to the counter carrying the cage, she found that Harry had finally settled on a beautiful snowy owl. Harry let their parents pay for the owl, but Alice blatantly refused and paid for the cat herself. When they left the shop and were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry turned to her, "So, Alice, what are you naming your cat, I've named my owl Hedwig, she's beautiful, isn't she. The best owl money can buy" he boasted, petting her and sneaking her some treats.

"I've named him Vladimir, and also you really need to stop feeding Hedwig or she will be too fat to fly by the time we go to Hogwarts," she replied stroking the cat as he wrapped himself around her ankles.

The four Potters side-along apparated to the station and quickly slipped onto platform nine and three quarters. The breath caught in the throats of the twins at the site of the huge scarlet engine, and their parents had to guide them through the throng of families on the platform to the train where they took their luggage said their goodbyes before dragging their stuff towards an empty compartment.

Harry put his luggage in the overhead rack and kept Hedwig in her cage on the seat next to him. Alice put her own stuff in the luggage rack as well and took out Vladimir, letting him curl up next to her on the seat. Ten minutes later, a boy with red hair and lots of freckles, appeared at the compartment door. "Er, hi, can I join you two, everywhere else is full" Harry nodded and gestured to the empty seats. "Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," he said, taking a seat next to Harry, glaring at the cat sleeping on the other seat.

"I'm Alice, and there's no need to worry about Vlad here, he has a wonderful temperament," she said and Ron turned to Harry,

"And you are?" he asked Harry and Alice laughed.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you Ron," Ron's jaw dropped and Alice started laughing again. The train had started moving by now and five minutes later Draco walked in,

"Ah there you are Alice, I was wondering when I would see you," he said smiling, before turning to Harry, "So, you must be the famous Harry Potter, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Ron snorted with laughter and Draco turned, "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours; red hair, freckles and hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley" he sneered, and Ron's ears went bright red as he blushed. As he went to leave, he turned to Alice, "Are you joining us?" he asked,

"No, she is not joining -" Harry started, but Alice cut him off, by standing and picking up Vladimir and stashing his carrier along with her trunk,

"I'll pick my stuff up later," she interjected, before turning and leaving a shocked looking Ron and Harry alone in the compartment.

Alice ended up sitting in Draco's compartment with five other people, who were introduced as Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. She was sitting between Daphne and Draco and Vladimir was curled up on her lap. "What's your cat called?" Daphne asked

"Vladimir, but I just call him Vlad, he is far better than that stupid owl that Harry got," she smiled

"Harry?" Daphne inquired

"Of course, you didn't know, I am the unfortunate twin sister of the marvellous Harry Potter" Alice laughed cynically

Daphne looked surprised and Draco looked up from the letter he was writing, "Still having family issues?" he asked

"Yeah, my wonderful Dad, seems to have forgotten his daughter exists, and my mum favours my brother. Also, he will definitely be a favourite with some teachers and Professor Dumbledore. My parents were 'model Gryffindors' and so sometimes have teachers from Hogwarts round, it's sickening to watch," she said

"How unfortunate, but at least Snape won't like him. So what do you think of our wonderful headmaster?" Draco asked

"I feel like he is very manipulative, he also has his favourites and makes sure that they do well," Alice sighed. They all agreed, and soon it was starting to get dark so the three girls left to go get changed.

Alice was forced to split from her new found friends as the train pulled in, making her way to Harry's carriage and taking her own stuff, before heading onto the platform. On the platform, she followed the calls of a huge man to where the other first years were all standing, and from there they made their way to a fleet of boats. Once everyone was in a boat, they set off, with the huge man in a boat by himself at the very front. It was a clear night and so as they rounded the corner the view of Hogwarts was clear and spectacular, the outline of the castle was a faint line, and each window was a pinprick of light in the dark sky.

Once the boats stopped they entered the castle where Professor McGonagall made them wait in the entrance hall, before calling them in. The great hall was magnificent, illuminated by hundreds of floating candles, while the ceiling far above was enchanted to mirror the night sky. There were huge windows at the end of the hall, in front of which was a long table, that seated all of the teachers. There, in front of everyone, was a rickety old stool, with a battered hat placed on top.

After the sorting hat had sung its song, McGonagall took out a long scroll of parchment and started to read off names

"Abbot, Hannah," she called and the sorting began as Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff. The sorting continued with Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle being sorted into Slytherin. After Pansy was sorted, at the next name silence fell

"Potter, Alice," the sister of the Boy Who Lived stepped up and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and she could hear a voice.

' _Hmm, Alice Potter, where should I put you, now the rest of your family have been Gryffindors, but you seem different, you have courage and intelligence, but I know there are lots of distinctly Slytherin qualities within. Hmm, better be',"_ Slytherin!" the last part was shouted out to the rest of the hall, and Alice removed the hat and made her way to the Slytherin table, where she took a seat next to Draco, who whispered congratulations in her ear as the hall fell silent for Harry's sorting.

It was no surprise when he was sorted into Gryffindor, but they still made a huge fuss, clapping and cheering and some idiots even shouting 'we got Potter'. Once the sorting was finished and McGonagall had removed the stool and hat, the headmaster stood and read some announcements, before the feast started.

The feast was amazing, there was food everywhere and it was all so good. On most of the other tables, the students were eating like there was no tomorrow, especially Ron, Alice had noticed that he had a large pile of chicken leg bones and was stuffing roast potatoes in his mouth, and spitting bits of them everywhere as he attempted to speak. However on the Slytherin table, the majority of students were strict purebloods and so had been brought up having etiquette lessons, which meant that they had more restraint while eating and had far superior table manners.

At the end of the feast, the prefects led their different house first years to the dormitories. The Slytherins left the other houses at the main marble staircase, and went down into the dungeons. They came up to a patch of wall, and the prefect stopped, "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, the password is Serpent at the moment, it changes about once a month, so always make sure to check what the password is, it will usually be up on the noticeboard. Now, we in Slytherin, pride ourselves on the fact that no one from any other house has been in our common room for fifty years, we wish to continue that, so if you have any friends from other houses, you can meet them outside or in their own common rooms," with that he said the password and the patch of wall swung open, then he lead them through.

The inside of the common room was amazing, the walls were green, but not a garish green, with silver at the top and bottom. The lights were giving off a dim green light, and even the fire in the grand fireplace was green. The furniture was mostly antique, but there were some armchairs and sofas round the fire. There were windows, but they looked out into the Black Lake. Occasionally a grindylow would float past.

"So, this is your common room. Over there are the doors to the dormitories, they are split into girls and boys, there are only four people to a room, you can go between other dorms, but once it is lights out, you must be in your own dormitory or in the common room. Now, you are Slytherins, we have some rules unlike the undignified rabble that are in the other houses, for one thing, you must always have your homework in on time, and always do your best. Some advice here, before tomorrow, you should read through your potions book. As you know, Professor Snape is our head of house and he likes perfection, so know your answers to things. And in class always read your instructions more than once. Now, in the mornings, you are expected to be down at breakfast at 8 o'clock or earlier. You must always be very smartly dressed. Also, always be on time for your lessons, now off to bed, you will find that your belongings are already in your dormitories, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask any of your prefects for help." And with that, they made their way off to the dormitories, Alice was sharing with Daphne, Pansy and one other girl, but decided that she would exchange names in the morning. So she went and got ready for bed, falling asleep quickly.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. Please do leave a review, follow and favourite**

 _ **This has now been slightly edited if you have read this before, if not well this doesn't matter to you. This one is only minor edits fixing grammar and such, as well as one tiny edit that will be explained later on in the story, but it needed to be done in order for the story to work later on.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Contrarietas Chapter 2**

When Alice woke the next morning, it was around half seven. She got out of bed to find Daphne and the other girl up and getting ready. Pansy was still fast asleep and didn't appear to be getting up anytime soon.

"Hello, I'm Alice, what's your name?" she asked the other girl,

"Oh, hi Alice, I'm Veronica, Veronica Miles. Are you Harry Potter's sister?" she replied and Alice sighed, "Hello Veronica, you know I was really hoping that when I got here I could live outside of my twin's shadow," Alice said, addressing the last part to Daphne, who just shrugged her shoulders. Pansy was still asleep and so Alice and Daphne went to wake her up. She rolled over and fell off the bed, cursing loudly,

"Language, Pansy," Daphne berated, as Pansy scrabbled through her trunk, coming back up with her potions book. She immediately opened it and started reading as she got ready.

At five to eight all four girls were down in the common room, Pansy still reading the potions book. They were quickly joined by Blaise and Draco, Blaise burst out laughing when he saw Pansy,

"Did you really not read that last night?" he managed to say, and she glared at him as the group of six headed out of the common room, and up to the great hall. They sat at one end of the table, laughing and joking as they ate their breakfast. At eight o'clock on the dot, Snape started to make his way up the Slytherin table, handing out timetables. When he reached them as he gave Pansy her timetable he spoke, "Ah, Miss Parkinson, preparing yourself for my lesson, I see, that might be useful, you have a double lesson today," then he turned to Alice, "Potter, here's your timetable, I'm hoping that you have your mother's flair for potions," he said before moving away, Draco turned to her, "I wonder how he knows your mother," he said before changing the topic.

At about half past eight, the group of Slytherins started to leave the hall, once they were in the entrance hall, their laughing and joking stopped suddenly as Harry and Ron approached them, "What do you want Harry," Alice said harshly,

"I can say good morning to my sister can't I?" he replied as the rest of the group glared at him, "God Alice, you just had to be friends with these… these, Death Eaters in training, you're a disgrace, an embarrassment," he exclaimed and the hall seemed to freeze as Alice's countenance changed.

"How dare you, how dare you insult my friends" she said her voice laden with hate,

"How can you call them friends? You are a disgrace to the name Potter. I'm ashamed that you call yourself my sister, you are such a stupid, ungrateful, girl sometimes," he spat,

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't be so rude, and I'm sure that Alice is a lot smarter than you Potter," Draco sneered, spitting out the last word. Before they turned and walked away, leaving a furious Harry behind.

"Thanks Draco" Alice said as they walked away,

"That's ok, your brother is such an idiot, you should just ignore him," Draco replied and Alice smiled. She was glad that she had such good friends who didn't care for her brother. In fact, she was glad that she had been put in Slytherin, going against her father's wishes for them both to be in Gryffindor, she knew that if she had been put in any other house, she would only have been thought of as Harry's sister, whereas, here, she was thought of as just Alice, and they ignored her family name, just as she had asked when she first met Draco. She felt as though Hogwarts was more like home than where she and her family lived.

* * *

Their first class was double potions with the Gryffindors, as they lined up outside the door they automatically split, so that the Gryffindors were on one side, while the Slytherins were on the other. When it was time for the class to begin, the door swung open and they went in, sitting split in their houses, with the Gryffindors on the left and Slytherins on the right. The door slammed shut and they turned to see Professor Snape striding towards the front, his cape billowing out behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those, select few… who possess, the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death…" Snape said in a low voice, before starting calling the register. When he reached Harry's name he stopped, looking up,

"Ah, Mr Potter, our new celebrity…" he said, "Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked, and harry just shook his head, "where would you look if I tell you to find me a bezoar?" harry shook his head again, "Fine, then tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" this time Harry looked round at a girl with bushy brown hair, who was desperately trying to be noticed by the professor,

"Why don't you ask Hermione? She seems to know the answer" he replied cheekily.

"Granger, sit back down. Clearly, Mr Potter, fame isn't everything," he said, before turning to Draco, "Malfoy, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked and Draco frowned slightly

"They make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death, Sir" Draco answered. Snape nodded.

"Greengrass, where would you look to find a bezoar?" Her eyes widened with shock as she racked her brains for the answer.

"Erm, in the stomach of a goat," she said.

"Miss Potter, perhaps you can make up for your brother's incompetence, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked, oh god, thought Alice, she had to get this right, everyone was looking at her now.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite," she answered.

"Correct Miss Potter, ten points to Slytherin for remembering to picking up a book before entering my classroom, also five points from Gryffindor for sheer incompetence" he said and the Slytherins smirked while the Gryffindors looked around in shock. Alice looked over at her brother who had gone bright red. She smirked, she was going to enjoy potions, it would probably be the only class where she could watch her brother being humiliated.

After potions, their next class was transfiguration, with the strict professor McGonagall, who also happened to be the head of Gryffindor. Alice didn't have high expectations for this class, as she knew that she would be awful. Again they had the lesson with the Gryffindors and Alice had to check her timetable to make sure she didn't share all her classes with her brother. She didn't, however, as the Slytherins had Herbology with the Ravenclaws, charms with the Hufflepuffs, history of magic with Ravenclaws and astronomy with the Ravenclaws as well.

They were immediately given the task of turning a matchstick into a silver needle. It was quite difficult and by the end of the lesson the only person who had successfully transfigured it was the Granger girl who had been so eager in potions. However Alice and Draco's matchsticks were now silvery in colour and had gained sharp points instead of match heads but were still made of wood. They were given more homework of practicing the spell, on top of the potions work that had already been set.

Then at lunch Alice, Draco, Daphne, Blaise and the other girl called Veronica headed up to the library narrowly escaping a muttering Harry and Ron, by ducking down a different corridor. They spent the lunch break doing their work while Alice and Blaise chatted about quidditch and Draco bemoaned the fact that his mother had already sent him a long letter and he had to reply to it before the end of the week.

When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch the group headed off for History of Magic. They had this class with the Ravenclaws and so the seating was more fluid. Whereas with the Gryffindors there was a strong opposition, with the Ravenclaws there was no argument and so the two houses merged in seating rather than the class being separated so that one house was on one side and the other side was the other house. Because of this, Alice ended up seated next to a Ravenclaw girl whose name was Padma Patil. The girl was very nice and they chatted for most of the lesson as Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, droned on about some topic of magical history, which would have been quite interesting had it not been for the fact that Binns was the teacher. By the end of the lesson they were quite good friends, and waved at each other as they went their separate ways when the bell went.

"Who on earth was that?" Draco asked when he caught up with her,

"Oh, her name is Padma, she's really nice, I was sitting next to her in History of Magic" she replied and he nodded before they made their way to their next class, which was charms with the Hufflepuffs. They sat in a row with Daphne and Blaise and tried to use wingardium leviosa, if they did manage to get the feathers up in the air they would use them to irritate each other. After Blaise got a detention for accidentally knocking over Professor Flitwick they left the class and made their way to the great hall. Halfway there, however, they ran into Harry, Ron and the Granger girl,

"Finally made a friend potter? Oh wait it's just some Muggleborn scum" Draco sneered and Alice elbowed him sharply and he winced as she turned to her brother,

"What do you want Harry?" Alice asked wearily,

"Just to talk to my sister. Alone" he said glaring at all of the others. Alice nodded and they walked off with Draco glaring at Harry as he left.

"Do you have to talk to them? I know that you are a Slytherin, but why do you have to embarrass me further by talking to them?" he asked.

"Harry, if you don't like my friends then don't talk to them, and if you are ashamed of me then don't talk to me either. I would be fine if you just left me alone to get on with my life, so in future maybe just walk away if you see me" she said before turning and walking away,

"Fine, I won't talk to you or your horrible friends, also Dad isn't happy with you, you haven't been replying to his letters, I think you should" he called after her.

Alice caught up with Draco and the others who were waiting at the top of the main staircase,

"What did he want?" Daphne asked,

"Oh nothing, it was just some family things, come on I'm getting hungry now" she said and with that they made their way into the great hall.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please follow, favourite and review. I will probably update once a week or more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Contrarietas Chapter 3**

The first week at Hogwarts was going by quickly and soon Friday was upon them. This was pleasant for many as Friday, as well as heralding the weekend, meant their first flying lesson. The teacher was Madam Hooch, a particularly fierce teacher, with golden eyes, who was the referee for the quidditch matches, and watched every move like a hawk. The only unfortunate thing about the flying lessons for the Slytherins, was having to share them with the Gryffindors.

Alice knew that Harry would end up showing off in these lessons, their father had been a brilliant chaser for the Gryffindor team, and had been teaching his children from a young age, the rules of quidditch, and teaching Harry some finer techniques for flying. At home the twins had nimbus 2000s, but while harry enjoyed flaunting his skills and doing intricate manoeuvres, Alice flew for fun. She loved the feel of the wind in her long hair, and was happy to be out whatever the weather, as it let her feel free. There were boundaries on the ground, places where you couldn't go, but there were no limits to the skies.

The lessons started with simple things like correct positioning on the broom, and when they were allowed to lightly hover off the ground, a boy named Neville's broom started to rise higher. It was going everywhere and trying to throw him off, until he slipped and fell, hitting the grass. Madam Hooch ran over to him and helped him up saying quietly that he had a broken wrist, and then helped him to the hospital wing, saying that if anyone's broom was off the ground, they would be out of the school before they could say 'quidditch'.

Draco moved over to where he had landed and picked up a ball of glass, which Alice recognised as a remembrall.

"Look what Longbottom dropped, maybe if he had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to land on his fat arse!" he laughed.

"Give that back Malfoy," Harry exclaimed moving towards Draco, Draco smirked jumping onto his broom.

"Maybe I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it… how about on the roof," he said flying up into the air. Harry leapt onto his own broom and kicked off the ground approaching Draco above everyone's heads. They exchanged words that everyone strained to hear, before Draco brought his arm back and threw it, flying quickly to the ground. Harry chased it quickly catching it just before it hit a window. He looked through the pane of glass, and his face turned to one of shock, before he landed quickly.

Less than a minute later, McGonagall rushed out to the first years looking flustered,

"Potter, with me, Mr Potter," she called and he walked over to her, the remembrall still clutched in his hand. He was escorted inside and the group of first years broke out into smaller group all whispering furiously.

"So, I'm hoping this means that Potter will be on the train home tomorrow," Draco sneered turning to Alice and the others.

"Well, knowing Harry's luck, we won't be lucky there, my money is on him getting to do some special thing that no one else in our year is allowed" Alice scoffed. Daphne nodded in agreement, just as Madam Hooch returned, and the lesson continued.

The weekend had finally arrived, and the group of Slytherins quickly finished their work on the Saturday morning, before spending the rest of the weekend relaxing. Harry was trying to avoid them at all costs, but whenever he did run into them, he and, as Draco called him, the weasel would glare at them. Draco was convinced that they were up to something, and was being very persistent at getting the rest of them to think this as well, but it was not working.

Over the two days, Alice had received four angry letters from her father, in one he even said that if she did not go and ask Dumbledore if she could move houses, he would remove her from the school altogether. Her response to all of these letters, was the same, tearing them to pieces and throwing them in the fire. On the evening of the Sunday, after getting rid of her father's most recent letter, she took a seat in the corner of the common room and started writing. At one point Daphne glanced over the top of the book she was reading, and quickly scanned over what was written in Alice's beautiful handwriting.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _How are you? I am greatly enjoying Hogwarts, and have made many friends. My lessons are going well, and I am finding some easier, while others have proved to be more challenging. I have no idea how Harry is doing, as I do not share the majority of my lessons with him, but I am sure that he is keeping you both up to date._

 _However, the main reason I am writing to you is to ask you to ask my father to stop sending me these angry letters. While he may be displeased with how the sorting went, I am fine with it, and hope that maybe you can bring him round to see things from my point of view._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Alice._

"Don't you think that's a tiny bit over the top?" Daphne inquired,

"Oh, maybe a little, but I really have to be as nice as possible, if I don't want to get disowned" Alice replied, Daphne laughed slightly, before accompanying her friend to the owlery.

After two days of no contact from either of her parents, on the Wednesday morning, her mother's owl landed in front of her. She snatched up the letter attached to the leg of the bird, and stuffed it in her bag, before the owl ruffled its feathers haughtily, and flew away. Draco opened his mouth as if to enquire as to the letter, but Alice shook her head, and he stopped himself.

When they left the great hall, once they had finished breakfast, Draco turned to Alice,

"What was that letter?" he enquired.

"Oh just some reply from my mother, nothing of any importance, I'll read it at lunch break," she said brushing off his enquiries with a small laugh.

The day passed slowly, and at lunch break, Daphne and Draco went to the library together in search of Alice, who once the bell had gone, had quickly vanished. They found her sitting in an empty corner and pulled over chairs. She looked up from the letter at them, and Draco noticed the faint glisten to her eyes that suggested that she was close to tears.

"Alice, are you ok, what does the letter say?" he asked quietly.

"It's a reply from my mother, I just, I just told her I was happy with the hat's decision, and stuff like that, I thought that at least she wasn't disappointed with me" Alice replied sniffing a bit as she handed them the letter. Daphne took it and Draco read over her shoulder.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _It is lovely to hear from you, I am glad that your lessons are going well, but don't be tempted to slack off from working just because it seems easy now. Of course Harry has written plenty of letters and has mentioned you in some of them as well. This brings me to what this letter is really about, I am not averse to Slytherin house, I had a wonderful friend who was in Slytherin, but sadly, we drifted apart over the years. However, your father has his own opinions, he does not wish for any child of his to be in the House of Snakes. I may have convinced him not to complain to Dumbledore, but I can understand what he means. I, however, have no power over the letters he sends to you, and my dear you should know that your father is very much a Gryffindor at heart, he will only become more irate the more you ignore his letters. Of course family comes first and so you should not split apart from us. My only advice there is to reply to these letters but under no circumstances should you be rude, or disrespectful._

 _Harry, in his letters, has also mentioned that you have become friends with a Malfoy and the Greengrass girl. I do not approve at all. You may be a Slytherin, but, you should not be friends with these people. They are the complete opposite of everything our family stands for. They are the children of accused Death Eaters! You should not be friends with people such as these, for they may warp your views on the wizarding and muggle worlds alike. I, myself, know first-hand how the pureblood outlook on society can change people for the worst, as I lost a friend, who became friends with people such as those you are friends with now, people who currently reside in Azkaban. Unless they have said to you that they disagree with their families' opinions, I am telling you to stay away from these people, and make new, more appropriate friends. If we hear that you are still talking to these people, your father and I will be less than pleased._

 _We hope to see you at Christmas._

 _Your loving Mother._

Daphne looked up at Alice, then looked back down at the letter before saying, "What do you think about what she says here?" Alice was about to reply but was cut off by Draco.

"Who do you think was your mother's friend who 'went bad'?" he asked

"It was Snape of course," Daphne gave Draco a withering look, "Everyone who knows anything about Alice's parents knows that Lily was friends with Snape for years," Draco looked surprised and looked at Alice, who gave nodded conformation.

"I don't know how to reply to that, obviously I'm not going to let go of my best friends just because of what my parents think of them, but I don't know what to say to either of them, I'll probably just ignore both letters," Alice said thoughtfully, the subject was then dropped, and the trio left the library and made their way down to the great hall for lunch.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I apologise for not having updated in so long, a lot of stuff has happened, but I am going to keep updating more regularly.**


End file.
